Absolutely Wankered
by Lucy'sDaydreams
Summary: Harry has insomnia and a raging hunger for someone he really shouldn't. He decides to spend his extra hours getting to know the object of his desires a little better. Three-shot, PWP, rated M for later chapter/s. Completed, at last! :3
1. Chapter 1

He ran his hands through his pale blonde hair frustratedly as his long legs paced the common room floor.

"I just don't see how this could have happened. One day I'm hating him fiercely, with every fiber of my being, and the next my heart jumps at the very thought of him. It's ridiculous, and even more so, it's inexcusable. I cannot entertain such fantasies about him, of all people. Harry Potter! I mean, really." His grey eyes were laced with exhaustion and irritation. "What do you suggest, Domovoi?"

He sat down on the edge of an armchair by the fire. The flames flickered, light dancing across the silver walls and green tapestries of the Slytherin common room. The man's head sitting in the center of the fire began to speak.

"Well, Master Malfoy, I do understand your emotions, both about the boy and why it wouldn't be necessarily a good idea. But since it's beginning to interfere with your life, perhaps it would be wise to investigate this further. Perhaps you need only to taste him and let it lie. Hit it and quit it, I think it's referred to as. That sort of thing."

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Perhaps you're right." He glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. I should go." He stood, ever the gracious host. "Thank you for this. I will see you next week at the same time."

"Think nothing of it, Master Malfoy. If I may congratulate you on your success in opening up; you have certainly shown great improvement since the first of our sessions." Draco made a gesture of thanks. "I won't keep you. Good night, Master Malfoy." His head disappeared from the center of the flames, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

He sighed again and stood. He was losing his touch. It wouldn't be long before other Slytherins started noticing. There would be hell to pay if they did. Slytherins are quick to prey on the fallen, especially when one of their own has fallen so far. Draco couldn't afford to let that happen. He climbed the stairs up to his private room. At least that was some comfort. Privacy always helped him deal with his problems. That and sleep. He undressed quickly and slipped into bed.

It was 3 o' clock before he finally fell asleep. He slept fitfully, and was plagued in his dreams by raven-haired boys with crooked smiles and lightening bolt scars.

* * *

"How's your insomnia doing, Harry?" Hermione asked over breakfast, gesturing towards Ron to pass the sugar bowl. Ron, ravenous as ever, hardly noticed as he scarfed down his second plate of food. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached across him to grab it.

Harry poured milk into his oatmeal. "It's alright, I suppose. I haven't been that tired anymore. I just get really hungry."_ Although I get hungry for the strangest things_, he thought idly, his eyes searching the Great Hall for that telltale head of palest blond.

He wasn't quite sure when his desire for him arose, but he could still remember perfectly the night he became aware of it. It was the first night of his insomnia. He'd run into Malfoy in a dark corner of the castle, and before he quite knew what was happening he was swallowing Malfoy's length expertly and relishing in the moans he ripped from his pale throat. He'd shaken himself into reality to find himself sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, a erection raging under his pajamas. Ever since then, constant dreams of Malfoy erupted in his mind at any given moment. He couldn't get them to stop, although at this point the small part of him that didn't want them to was growing.

His eyes devoured how graceful Malfoy was in every endeavour: the way he picked up his spoon, the way his lips pulled into a perfect smirk, the way he rubbed his eyes tiredly. _My God_, Harry thought. _He's even more gorgeous when he's sleepy_. He cursed himself mentally and went back to his oatmeal, scowling. _Stop gawking at the enemy! You great horny bastard._

* * *

Draco sighed. He pushed his eggs around on his plate gloomily and yawned enormously. _This is getting ridiculous. I'll just have to corner the bastard and get it over with. It'll work. It has to work_. He sighed again. _It'll never work. But I can't keep losing sleep over him._ He rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Pansy pouted. He ignored her and swept out of the Great Hall, intent upon finding Professor Snape and asking, begging if necessary, for a sleeping potion. He couldn't keep this charade up by himself anymore. It was of vital importance that no one notice his distraction, or his dejection. The lack of sleep didn't help him keep his temper in check, either.

* * *

Harry was somewhat disappointed to see Malfoy leave, although it amused him greatly to watch Pansy's face when Malfoy openly ignored her. _Stupid girl_, he thought. _She's so obsessed, she probably watches him sleep at night._

Then he had an idea. His face lit up as he thought it, the novelty visibly spreading across his face like oil on water. It was something wholly unproductive, yet utterly tempting for him to occupy his sleepless nights with. Even as his brain toiled and formed the idea, he tried to dissuade himself._ Harry, it's a fucking ridiculous plan. It's crazy. If you get caught, you will never hear the end of it._ But, with his typical stubborn attitude, he refused to even listen to himself. _I'll try it out tonight. It'll work. It has to work._ He scooped up more oatmeal with his spoon. It probably wouldn't work.

* * *

Draco swallowed the spoonful of potion. He shuddered. It was too sweet. He picked up the bottle and re-read the label carefully.

Sleeping Potion #9  
To aid in the restoration of a restful night  
For those with insomnia, busy minds, or broken hearts  
Keeps nightmares and undesirable thoughts away  
New! Auto-awake charm, just name the time or event!

He smiled humorlessly. "I want to wake up the instant Harry Potter's lips touch mine," he muttered. Then, louder and more sarcastically, he said, "Or if by some strange, miraculous turn of events that fails to happen tonight, I'd like to wake up at 10 o' clock." He replaced the bottle on his nightstand and extinguished the lights with his wand. He was soon fast asleep, once more caught in an endless cycle of dreams starring the raven-haired bane of his existence.

* * *

Pulling his Invisibility Cloak tightly around him, Harry snuck out of the portrait hole. It was already almost one. Ron had finally fallen asleep and Harry'd gotten the chance he'd been waiting for all night. He strode down some corridors purposefully, swollen with confidence and oozing self- esteem; he crept like a rat desperate not to be caught down others. All too soon, he found himself standing outside the Slytherin house entrance. He gulped. Now for the password. He had intended upon trying to guess the password, staying all night if he had to, but he had overheard two Slytherin first years talking about it earlier that day. "Parseltongue," he whispered.

His voice echoed strangely in the corridor and a doorway appeared. Quickly he slipped inside and crossed to the boy's dormitory stairs before he lost his nerve. Blood pounding in his ears, he crept up the stairs, nervously clutching the cloak closer around him. He stopped at the sixth year's dormitory. Bracing himself, he cracked the door open slowly, his heart beating a mile a minute. A loud snore erupted from inside, and Harry almost shat himself. Then, as the seconds ticked by, he regained his gall and opened the door more. He poked his head in slowly and counted the sleeping bodies. _The numbers are all wrong_, he thought. _Damn. He must have a private room. I should have known._ He closed the door noiselessly and continued up the stairs until he reached the private rooms.

Luckily, Malfoy's door had the family crest emblazoned boldly across it, his name unfurled silkily underneath. Harry rolled his eyes. Arrogant prick. Beautiful, gorgeous, irresistible prick. He turned the handle and opened the door a crack. The lack of light and sound emboldened him. He pushed the door open wider and slipped in sideways. He faced the door and closed it as quietly as possible, praying that Malfoy wouldn't hear the frantic beating of his heart that seemed to fill the quiet room. He took a deep breath and turned around. His jaw dropped, and his breath seemed to die in his chest.

Malfoy was asleep, his pale form pronounced in the dim light, sheets tangled around his waist and legs. The moonlight coming in from the charmed window touched his skin and made it look like he was carved from stone. Harry's chest tightened. He hadn't expected this, such raw beauty and vulnerability and was inexplicably gripped with a desire to pull off his own clothes and find out what Malfoy's skin would feel like against his. Harry stood there for a moment, struck dumb.

_I didn't know Draco slept naked_, he thought finally. _I mean Malfoy. Malfoy slept naked_. He shivered. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Without taking his eyes off Draco, he stepped around the side of his bed and positioned himself on the floor between the bed and the window. Sitting there cross legged, he had a perfect view of how the moonlight fell on Draco's sleeping body. He soon grew bold enough to explore the chamber, but nothing caught his interest. He soon returned to his post, glad of the chance to just sit and stare. His eyes searched Draco's face, his magnificent neck and throat. He admired the planes of his chest and longed to touch his skin, to taste it and finally feed his hunger.

When it became too much to bear Harry looked away and noticed the potion bottle on the nightstand. He stood and examined the bottle. When he finished reading the label, he looked thoughtfully to Draco._ So, he's taken a sleeping potion. He won't wake up for hours._ Harry placed the bottle back down and pulled his cloak off slowly. He might as well get comfortable, now that he knew for certain he wasn't going to get caught. Harry sat on the bed next to Draco and took one of his hands in his.

Draco's fingers were long and slender and ridiculously soft. He slowly raised each finger to his lips and kissed the tips, one by one. He ran his tongue along the pad of Draco's index finger, gently biting down and enjoying the taste of his skin. Still holding his hand near his lips, he looked over at Draco's face. He lowly leaned over and brushed his pale hair off his forehead. He trailed his fingers over his eyelids, nose, and cheekbones, memorizing the way his skin felt.

Harry absently ran his thumb over Draco's lips. He considered kissing them softly, just to see what it'd be like. He decided against it. He couldn't explore everything in one night. It'd ruin all the following nights. He'd just wait for a sign to let him know that it was the right time.

Almost as if he'd heard his thoughts, Draco murmured something in his sleep. Harry leaned even closer, trying to catch what his words. It took his brain a moment to comprehend what he was saying.

"Harry," Draco whispered, his eyes flicking back and forth underneath his eyelids. "Harry, please."

The sound of Draco's voice, saying his name like that-- a shiver went through Harry's entire being. Without pausing to think, he filled the gap between them and pressed his lips against Draco's, tilting his head to allow for a better fit. He closed his eyes and sighed just as Draco's eyes fluttered once and opened.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews greatly appreciated. Adored, even. I'm already hard at work on the second part. Should be up soon enough. I expect it to be a two-shot, no real plot or storyline; it'll be more graphic, though, you can rest assured. Let me know how you feel!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know there are readers out there! Quit lurking and leave a review, you rogues. I'm extending it to a three-shot. I'm not using it as leverage to get reviews, but reviews would probably fuel the fire for the rest of this puppy to get written. Anyway, read on and enjoy the deliciousness that is Draco and Harry. (insert disclaimer here, because I didn't have one on the first chapter)

* * *

Without pausing to think, he filled the gap between them and pressed his lips against Draco's, tilting his head to allow for a better fit. He closed his eyes just as Draco's eyes fluttered once and opened.

At first, Draco didn't fully realize he was awake. This latest vision of Potter was the most vivid, certainly, but there was no possible way this was real... Was there? Almost as soon as Draco opened his eyes, Harry noticed. He ripped his mouth away and stared at him guiltily._ He looks indecently attractive guilty,_ Draco thought sleepily. _He's been naughty, the brute._ Then the realization hit that this wasn't a dream. He sat up slowly, still gathering his thoughts. The silence between them stretched mind-numbingly, until--

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he whispered, intending to sound scathing and outraged. His voice cracked instead. _Fuck._

Harry just looked at him and swallowed slowly. Draco's eyes were drawn to his Adam's apple. He watched it bob, and was suddenly overcome with the desire to suck on it. He wondered what it would taste like, and what sounds Harry would make if he were to bite right where his neck met his shoulder. He was so absorbed that he hardly noticed when Harry visibly made up his mind and pushed his cloak off the bed. He leaned in towards Draco, his lips barely not touching his.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, of course," he murmured, never taking his bottle-green eyes off Draco's grey ones.

Draco gulped. "What... What do you mean?" His mouth was dry. Having Harry this close to him was making his brain spark and crackle. It didn't seem to be functioning properly in the slightest.

"I mean," said Harry, shifting his position,"that I've," sliding his leg over Draco's waist, "been waiting," _oh, gods,_ thought Draco, _he's actually straddling me,_ "for you," Harry placed his hands over either side of Draco, holding himself up over him, "to wake up." He leaned his head closer and ran his tongue along his lip slowly, mesmerizing him. Draco's cock twitched. Horrified, he could tell that Harry noticed it by the wicked smile that stole across his face. He gulped again.

This just wasn't fair. First Potter won't let him sleep, and then when he finally can sleep Potter invades his dreams and appears at every turn, and now he's slipping seamlessly from dreams to reality, and Draco didn't seem to be able to do anything but gulp about it.

"I can't imagine any reason why you would be wa-- ah, waiting for me to wake up, Potter," he said softly, his voice still not working properly. "I should hex you right now and be done with it."

Harry only grinned. "Oh?" he whispered, moving even closer. Draco instinctively pulled away, but his head met with the backboard, and he winced with the pain. Harry's hand crept to the back of his head. "Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt," he murmured, touching the tender spot underneath his pale blonde hair. Draco shrugged, his eyes still on Harry's green ones. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly. _Oh_, thought Draco. _Potter would like it like that._

Without warning, Harry grasped his hair more tightly, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Harry brought his lips tantalizingly close, just skimming the surface of Draco's skin. Draco swallowed nervously, and Harry smiled. Then he began to speak, still barely grazing his neck with his lips.

"I think you and I both know why I'm here, Draco," he said. The sound of his voice sent shivers down Draco's spine; his nipples hardened instantaneously. "For weeks now, I've been feeling something," he paused to kiss his neck, taking Draco by surprise. His cock responded, now pushing into Harry's inner thigh hesitantly. Harry continued. "I've been feeling something for someone that I personally never would have expected. And though I tried to ignore it, the feeling grew." Draco's breath hitched in his throat. Harry stayed silent.

"An... And?" Draco croaked after it became apparent he was waiting for a reply. "What does this have to do with me?"

Harry chuckled softly. "Such perfectly feigned innocence. Too bad I know you better. I know you know exactly what it has to do with you. And I know I'm not the only one who feels it. I see the way you look at me, Malfoy. In the locker room after Quidditch practice. In the hallways when you think no one's looking. I can sometimes feel," hard teeth met soft flesh; Draco's eyes shut, "your eyes burning into the back of my head. And it drives me crazy." He licked his neck experimentally.

Draco thought fleetingly of denying it, but at this point, with the way his cock was driving into Harry's leg, or with the way he shuddered when that cursed tongue touched his throat, he knew there was nothing he could do or say to dissuade him. But he also didn't think Harry was the only one who needed dissuading here.

* * *

In truth, Harry had no idea that Draco felt that way towards him at all. He was just pulling all of this stuff out of his arse. True, there had been a couple times where he had caught Draco looking at him, but he thought he had simply imagined it. But at last, he knew the truth. How could he not? Draco's thin sheets did nothing to hide his erection, and Harry liked it that way.

Still holding Draco's head back, he slowly kissed his neck, starting from underneath his chin and working down. When he reached the hollow at the base of his throat, he opened his mouth and kissed it, letting his tongue flick out and taste him. Draco shuddered. His breathing got heavier. He bit his collarbone, and Draco bit back a moan. The sound drove Harry crazy. Lifting his head up, he released Draco's hair and kissed him.

There was a moment's hesitation, and Harry almost panicked and wildly wondered if he had gone too far. Then, Draco was kissing him back and there was no way he could ever stop. Their mouths opened to give entrance to each other's tongues, and each kissed the other like he was all he'd ever need. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and smoothly rolled on top of him. Four hands fumbled with Harry's shirt, and their lips only parted to let it pass over his head.

Harry fought for control, trying to roll on top of Draco. Draco would have none of it. Although he was daintier than Harry (Harry grinned at the word, but it fit Draco like a custom-made Italian suit,) he had a well of strength gathered from playing Quidditch all his life. He held Harry's wrists down while straddling him, still kissing him fiercely. Then, he withdrew. Harry strained to keep his lips touching his, but Draco was holding his arms down in such a way that he could only lift his head up a few inches. Draco held his lips torturously close, just out of reach.

Harry growled in frustration, earning a delighted grin from Draco. He leaned in close to Harry's ear, his breath hot and sending shivers down his spine. "I drive you crazy? What about you? Strutting around the castle with your hair always mussed up, your school tie hanging loose about your neck-- you were asking for this all along. You're just an arrogant, dirty git who needs to be taught a lesson." He felt Harry shiver at his words, and his cock hardened even further. "And now-- I can finally teach you one."

Draco slid off Harry so quickly that Harry's head spun. He closed his eyes in an effort to control himself. When had the tables turned? It took all his self-discipline to not whip his cock out of his pants and wank himself into oblivion. In his concentration he didn't notice that Draco had returned to the bed, holding something in his hands. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and twisted it upward, sliding something around his wrist. "What are you doing?" said Harry, his eyes still closed. He could feel the silky material around his wrist, and swallowed. _Please, don't let this be what I think it is._

"I told you I was going to teach you a lesson." He grabbed Harry's other hand and slide a second something around his wrist. "You didn't really think I intended to do it without anything to help me, did you, Potter?"

Harry looked up and saw that his wrists were indeed tied to the bedposts of Draco's bed with two Slytherin school ties. He shivered at the sight. Experimentally, he pulled on them. They tightened further.

"What is this?" he asked Draco, his heart fluttering nervously. He was beginning to have the first shadow of second thoughts.

"Punishment, Potter," he replied, climbing on top of him. He pulled Harry's trousers down slowly, torturously slowly. Harry gulped. He'd never been the passive one, although he ought to have known Draco would want to take control. His trousers were pulled almost low enough to expose Harry, hard and throbbing, as it were. Almost. But not quite.

Suddenly, Draco's mouth was on his again. Harry's doubts fled as he took every opportunity to probe his wicked mouth, tasting the dark taste of Slytherin and wondering if he'd ever forget it. Draco pulled away again, licking his lips slowly. Harry stared at them, transfixed. Draco's eyes were dark with lust, the grey of them looking black in the moonlight. Harry strained to taste his lips again, suddenly annoyed at their absence. Draco held his chest down so as to control him better.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter. We can't let you have any amount of freedom. That's just counterproductive, you know." His forearm was positioned across Harry's chest, his wrist and elbow touching the front of his shoulders, applying just enough pressure to make Harry breathless. His blonde hair fell into his eyes, and he blew it off his forehead slowly.

Harry grinned, emerald eyes dark. "I'm usually the one in control, Malfoy," he said, still grinning lopsidedly. Draco smiled sweetly; a real rarity. "I know. That's why this time will be better than all the rest."

_It'd be better than all the rest simply because it's you,_ Harry thought. He kept his mouth shut.

Draco kissed him again, opening his mouth slowly and inviting Harry in. Harry groaned and shut his eyes, fervently willing his cock to behave. Draco smiled into the kiss and moved his arm off of Harry's chest. Harry pulled on his bonds again, feeling the silky green ties tighten further around his wrists. He groaned again. Suddenly, Draco pulled Harry's trousers off and, just as smoothly, pulled Harry's boxers down. Harry shuddered as the cold air hit his cock. Draco smiled again.

In his smile, Harry suddenly saw the reality of what they were doing. He was tied up in the bed of his worst enemy, the son of a close supporter of the wizard who killed his parents, and who, at this very moment, was probably plotting a way to kill him-- He was tied up in Draco Malfoy's bed, harder than he'd ever been in his life, about to embark on a journey that, in all honesty, was fucking frightening. It was like he was balancing on a dizzying precipice, and Malfoy was standing next to him, grabbing his hand as he leapt off the safety of ground and into the air.

Studying his face, Draco spoke, a malicious smirk customarily in place on his gorgeous pointed face.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry only paused for a moment.

"You wish."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers out there. Sorry about taking so long to update! You know how it is. This one's for you, Vendelin. I hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

Studying his face, Draco spoke, a malicious smirk customarily in place on his gorgeous pointed face.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry only paused for a moment.

"You wish."

Draco grinned deliciously. Lowering his head, he lapped at Harry's leaking cock. Harry moaned and spurred him on. "Surely you can-- ngh, you can do better than that," he said challengingly. He grit his teeth against the onslaught. He was wholly determined not to moan again, but Draco had other plans. "I'm going to make you beg, Potter."

Harry shivered. "Try me."

Draco smiled deliciously and bobbed his head to taste him again. Licking the head like an ice cream cone, he looked directly up at Harry's sparkling emerald eyes, turned dark with lust. His perfect teeth caught his swollen bottom lip in an attempt to stay silent. "It's okay, Potter. You can moan, cry out. You can beg. Go ahead."

He licked from the base to the tip with the broad part of his tongue. "Beg me for it."

Harry furrowed his brow defiantly. "No, sorry."

Draco gave his cock another lick and suddenly disappeared. Harry growled in frustration, but he was back in a flash. He concealed something in his hand so that Harry couldn't see it. He positioned himself between Harry's legs and busied himself with the contents of his hands. Harry squirmed uncomfortably, envisioning things he had only heard about in scandalized whispers and awkward explanations.

"What are you do-- _Oh_." Harry breathed, as a slick finger pushed its way between his arse cheeks and circled his hole. "You've done this before?"

"Only to myself," Draco smirked, raising his eyebrows jauntily. "Hasn't everyone?"

"No. Er, I mean, I've always wondered but I never really, erm, got around to it..." His breath hitched as Draco pushed the tip of his finger in. It felt foreign and odd and... absolutely, positively wonderful.

"Relax, Potter," Draco hummed soothingly. "My, my. The Boy Who Lived; the courageous mascot and poster child of the great and loyal Gryffindors; the savior of the wizarding world-- afraid to stick his own finger up his arse?" His finger slid in more with every word, until it was fully encased.

"Shut-- Oh, gods. Shut up," he said.

"I'll shut up if you beg," he said conversationally.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to make me-- Oh, _fuck_," he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as Draco curled his finger inside him, brushing his prostate. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Congratulations, Potter. You've just become acquainted with your prostate." Draco brushed it again and Harry made a strangled noise, eyes shut tight. "Oh, I'm sorry, Potter. Did you have something to say?"

To accentuate his words he leaned down and darted his tongue into the slit of Harry's cock, swallowing the salty precome salaciously, flexing his finger within him. "You were saying?"

Harry broke, moaning, gasping, "Oh, please, fuck, gods, Malfoy, please--"

Draco wasted no time in consuming him. Bobbing his blond head in time to his finger's stroking, it didn't take long for Harry to finish. With a mangled cry that could have been "Malfoy," or "Gods!" or even "Draco!" (the thought of his name wrenched from those lips made him all kinds of excited) Harry's orgasm crashed over him in waves.

He continued sucking, hollowing his cheeks, until Harry was spent. Draco slid himself free and lay himself down on his stomach next to him, grey eyes fixed on his face. Harry's emerald eyes were concealed beneath perfect lids and lashes, and a slick sheen of sweat clung to his skin.

* * *

Licking his lips, Harry swallowed. Draco watched his Adam's apple bob hungrily.

"Untie me, Draco."

The sound of that voice saying his name, still husky from his arousal, sent shivers down Draco's spine. He obliged silently, sliding the ties off his wrists; they hung from the bedposts innocently. No sooner was he untied than he was pinned to the bed, Potter's breath hot in his ear. "You sodding bastard."

He shuddered and tried to push him off but Harry refused to move. "You gorgeous, irresistible," he licked Draco's ear and he stifled a moan, "bastard. Now you're gonna get it."

Suddenly Draco found himself lying on his stomach again. He panicked for a moment but Harry pressed hot fingers to his neck, rubbing in small circles. "Don't worry, Draco-- I'm not going to fuck you..." His fingers slid down his back, traversing the ridge of his spine, playing across his skin, until they rested on the pale curve of his arse. "...today."

Draco simultaneously scowled and grew harder from his blunt words. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Chuckling softly, Harry slid his hands to his cheeks, spreading them apart tenderly. "May I?" he inquired politely. Without waiting for an answer, The Boy Who Lived thrust his tongue against Draco's arsehole, briefly flicking across it and then switching to broad, long licks from the bottom up.

"Oh, fuck, sweet Merlin, gods-- ah, _ahh, _fuck," Draco groaned, shoving his face into the pillow and raising his hips up to meet Harry's hot, wet tongue. Harry paused to grin at the back of his head and cocked his head, listening to Draco's indignant whine.

"Merlin, Draco, you taste so good," he murmured, pulling on Draco's hips so that he raised himself up onto his knees, head still buried in the pillow. Harry laughed out loud. "You _look_ so good. I wish you could see yourself."

Draco shivered at the thought of what he looked like, pale arse stuck in the air, the slick curve of his back, the beads of sweat he could feel trickling down his skin, his mussed hair-- He looked back over his shoulder at Harry. The sight of him almost stopped his heart. His usually untidy hair was slick with sweat and his eyes were so dark green that they almost looked black-- Draco's stomach jolted when he realized it was because he was _that_ aroused. _Already?_ He wondered idly, but then again. Teenagers. Horny wankers, the lot of them.

Harry grinned at him, and Draco's heart did stop. He raised his eyebrows at Draco's sudden fierce lip biting, and without breaking eye contact, he dipped his head down and resumed his work. He slid his right hand between Draco's legs to softly squeeze his length, and he buried his head in the pillow again, gasping. Harry quickened his pace, stroking himself roughly, left-handed, to the same pace as he drove his tongue into him. He came embarrassingly quickly, but he didn't cease his tongue-fucking him. He wanted Draco's orgasm to hit him _hard._

The fact that Harry was winging it and had absolutely no experience in rimming didn't affect the speed in which he wretched a final strangled cry from Draco's lips and hot come spurting from his cock. Harry raised his head and continued milking Draco until he collapsed, knees giving out, gasping Harry's name.

Harry crawled up next to him, heart pounding. Now that this was all over, he felt inexplicably nervous. Yeah, they had touched each other-- Merlin, he had stuck his tongue in the git's arsehole-- but would that really change anything?

Draco's shoulders heaved as he struggled to catch his breath, and he flipped himself over to stare at the ceiling. Harry watched him from the corner of his eye, pretending to be staring at the ceiling as well. When their breathing evened out Draco abruptly turned his head to fix Harry with a piercing grey stare.

Harry swallowed. "So."

Draco looked at him for a moment. "So."

Harry shifted his legs restlessly. He was beginning to feel vulnerable. Rather than waste another minute heading towards that uncomfortable inevitability, he rolled over and off the bed and began gathering his clothes.

Draco raised himself up on his elbows indignantly. "Potter."

Harry ignored him nervously, looking for his pants. _Did I even wear pants today?_ He rummaged through the clothes on the floor, trying to avoid bending over. For some reason that made him feel even more vulnerable.

"Pot_ter._"

Harry found his pants.

"Harry!"

Gulping, Harry slowly turned to face Draco. "Yeah?"

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Harry just looked at him uncertainly, and then shrugged, waving his pants weakly.

Draco just stared at him. "Get back in bed."

Harry blinked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "_Now._" He struggled to pull the covers from underneath him, kicking his legs to dislodge them. Sighing, he threw himself underneath them and whipped them over his body with a flourish. The air puffed out from under them slowly as he looked at Harry, with a pointed glance at the empty space on the bed next to him.

Harry looked at him for a small moment, and then dropped his pants on the floor. He fought to keep a smile off his face as he clambered into bed. "Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy. Especially after what I've just done to you."

Draco stretched contentedly and then wrapped his arm around Harry's thin torso. "Please, Potter. You should be thanking me for letting you touch me with that tongue." He yawned boredly. "You're welcome, by the way."

Harry tugged Draco closer and fit his chin on top of his blond head. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco smiled sleepily and laced his fingers with Harry's. Harry looked down at their hands, surprised, before he smiled and squeezed his fingers slightly.

"Don't read too much into this, Potter. I'm still a Malfoy, and you're still just Scarhead. Tomorrow morning it will be like nothing happened," Draco commented without heat.

But the way Draco's thumb kept brushing Harry's fingers affectionately told him something else.


End file.
